One More Night
by SandyVonVanity
Summary: A short story that came to me while listening to the song One More Night by Maroon 5. Killian is in a relationship with Emma but is spending his nights with Ruby. Ruby doesn't enjoy being the other woman but neither of them can stay away from each other. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Can't Do This No More

Can't Do This No More

Ruby and Killian had been seeing each other in one of the empty rooms at Granny's before Killian and Emma had gotten together. Their relationship was more like an arrangement, just sex, but there were some nights where Ruby began to feel something more than lust.

Once Killian and Emma got together Ruby thought their arrangement was done. As soon as the chaos picked up again in Storybook Killian needed a way to relieve stress, and what better than rough sex. Now, Ruby became the other woman which constantly rose conflicts between them especially when Killiian left her because Emma had called.

They had their nights where everything went great with no emotional attachments. Then they had nights where they were totally dysfunctional. Tonight was one of those nights.

It was late, Killian and Ruby were entwined in each other and bed sheets. Ruby was slowly drifting to sleep when she heard Killian's phone ring, the caller ID read "Emma" and she knew he was going to leave again.

Shortly after Killian ends the call he gets up and gets dressed. Before he leaves he walks over to Ruby to place a kiss on her head but she gets up abruptly.

"Don't you dare, just fucking leave already!" Ruby yells while she hits him with a pillow. "Just go back to her and don't you dare come back again!"

Killian clenches his jaw, "It's not my fault she needs me." He runs his hand through his hair. "I'm not even suppose to be here with you Ruby. The moment Emma and I-"

"I'm not the one who came back" Tears begin to pool in her grey-blue eyes. "If you're with her why do you need me?"

Killian sits on the bed in front of her and puts his hand on her shoulder but she shrugs him off. He tucks a stray look of her chocolate hair behind her ear.

"Don't touch me!"

He becomes frustrated with her and begins to raise his voice, "You know what if you're going to be a bitch about it then fine, I'll leave. I don't need you anyway"

Ruby strikes him across the face, "get out" she says to him in a murmur.

Killian stands but doesn't move.

"I said get out! Get the fuck out!"

He rises up and makes his way to the room door but turns back around. Ruby throws a glass at him but he dodges it, letting it shatter on the wall. Killian is about to speak but Ruby picks up another glass threatening to throw it again. He breathes out an exasperated sigh and exits the room and slams the door behind him. Ruby throws the glass anyway and it shatters as well.

She curls up on the bed and begins to cry to herself thinking _I can't do this anymore_.


	2. There We Go Again

There We Go Again

It had been a week since Ruby had seen Killian. She had purposefully been avoiding him. Every morning him and Emma would show up at Granny's for coffee. Since Ruby knew that, she made an effort to be on break by that time.

Today Ruby had bad luck. Killian came by for lunch today. Usually he goes to Emma's place for lunch, but today she was working a little later than usual.

Ruby stood behind the counter and froze once Killian walked it. Before he looked her way she ducked down behind the counter.

Granny looked down at her, "Red what are you doing?"

Ruby stayed silent and stared blankly.

"Get out there and take Hook's order."

Ruby wouldn't move.

Granny reached down and grabbed Ruby's arm, "now" she shoved her along towards Killian's booth.

Ruby stood in front of the booth and stared at Killian and Killian stared at her. Killian looked different, he wasn't wearing his big leather coat. In fact the only leather he was wearing was a classic black leather jacket. He had on dark colored jeans, black dress shirt, and a deep grey vest. He doesn't look like a sexy pirate anymore but he is still really sexy.

She shakes her head and pushes away that thought, "what are you having today?"

Killian hesitates, he can't stop looking at her too. For some reason she seems different to him. Her hair has a slight curl to it rather than being completely straight and she's wearing jeans instead shorts or a skirt, and a V-neck that shows a decent amount of cleavage but she has on a red flannel on top. The only makeup she seems to be wearing is mascara and her signature deep red lipstick. A rush of pure lust comes over him, he wanted nothing more than to bend her over the table top and fuck her brains out.

Ruby clears her throat which pulls him from his thoughts.

"Uhm coffee will do for now, thanks"

Ruby walks back over to the counter and grabs the mug of coffee.

"I know you've been avoiding me, love."

Ruby stays silent as she pours coffee into his mug.

He changes the subject, "you look different"

"Yea, you do too." She begins to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Please stay, I want to talk to you" there was longing in his eyes. He missed her, and seeing her put thoughts of want in his head.

 _Does he feel bad for me or something?_ She wondered, _maybe him and Emma are in a fight._ Ruby thought about staying but pushed it aside, "I have to work" she leaves and clocks out for the rest of the day. 

Later that evening Ruby was taking a shower in one of the rooms at Granny's. She didn't want to go home tonight because she knew Granny would be able to tell there was something going on.

Killian didn't have a place to stay tonight so he also went to a room at Granny's, he didn't have any money so instead of renting a key he picked the lock to room number 13, the room him and Ruby usually stayed in. When he walked in he heard the shower head being turned off, he looked round and saw that Ruby's stuff was here too. Once he realized that she was the in the room too he turned to leave, but it was too late, she was already getting it of the bathroom.

Ruby walked out of the bathroom, her hair was damp and wavy, she was only in a red bra with black lace along with matching panties. She froze at the sight of Killian.

Killian couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing his favorite undergarments. He stuttered while he tried to speak to her, "uhm… I needed a place to stay… I didn't think… I didn't think you'd... I didn't think anyone would be here…"

Ruby was speechless, she couldn't bring herself to words. He was here and so was she like they had been di many times before. She was half naked and he was staring, staring at her.

"I'll go," he said with a hint of sorrow and awkwardness in his voice. He didn't really want to go. "There's plenty of other rooms to go to" he slowly made his way to the door hoping Ruby would stop him, and that's exactly what she did.

"Wait," she paused and reevaluated her decision, did she really want him to stay, could she handle being left again. She wasn't entirely sure, but what she did know was that she wanted him, seeing him in this room again, the same hotel room where he's defiled her over and over again, ignited a flame inside her. "Stay" she said in a deep seductive voice.


	3. Stay

Stay

Just with one word in the right tone Ruby was able to make Killian forget all common sense. He pushed aside any second thoughts he may have had.

He turns around to face Ruby and begins walking towards her. Ruby's breathing quickens once he reaches her. Killian grabs a fistful of her hair at the nape of her neck and pulls her head back so she's looking up at him. He snakes his left arm around her and pulls her in and begins to kiss her roughly. He pushes his tongue into her mouth and takes dominance. Her hands move to his head and she twists her fingers in his hair.

Killian pulls away from her for a moment and looks her up and down.

Ruby raises a brow, "what?"

Killian smiles a gorgeously dashing smile, "you're beautiful Ruby"

Ruby flushes a bright red. "You're not so bad yourself"

Killian bites his lip, "I want nothing more than to ravage you on that bed," he angles his head toward the bed eyes darkening with arousal, "but first you have to undress me."

Ruby's eyes darken with wolfish hunger. First, she removed his hook so none of his clothes get caught on it. Then she quickly pushes Killian's jacket off his shoulders. While he shrugs it off she fumbles with the buttons on his vest, as well as the ones on his shirt. Once all buttons are undone she opens his shirt and reveals his muscular torso. She can't help but to admire his body.

Killian looks down at her and chuckles, "You're going a little slow there, love"

At that comment Ruby swiftly undoes his belt and pants and slides her hand down to grasp his rock hard erection. "Is this fast enough for you captain?"

He gasps at the feel of her hand around him. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to have her. In one quick movement Ruby was off the ground and was dropped right on top of the bed. "Enough teasing love." He winks at her then begins to trail kisses from her lips, down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach, and stops wear her panties are. With his teeth he grazes her lower abdomen and then begins to pull off her panties slowly inching them down her legs.

Ruby groans at the slowness of his work. She wants him inside of her.

Finally, he removes them completely and pulls out his cock and positions it at her entrance. He swirls the tip around in the moisture of her pussy in a teasing manner.

Ruby props herself up on her elbows, "I thought you said no more tea-"

Before she could complete her sentence he rams inside her causing her to drop off of her elbows and gasp at the sudden intrusion. Killian pulls out and sheaths himself deeper inside her letting out a euphoric sigh. He does it again, and again, and again. Fucking her in long deep strokes to her core.

Ruby moans and cries with each thrust digging her nails into his back, pleasure coursing through her veins. With one more quick thrust she falls off the edge calling out his name while her orgasm hits her hard. Her muscles contract and convulse as she gives in to the euphoric feeling. Her inner walls tighten around Killian causing him to still as he spills himself inside of her.

Killian lays on top of her. His chest expands with every breath he takes. Slowly he pulls out of her and rolls over to his back right beside her. He gets up to remove his pants and to turn off the light. He then gets back into bed next to her.

Ruby pulls the blanket over them and places a kiss on his chest. He pulls her in and kisses her head.

Ruby knew come morning he would leave again to be with Emma.

Killian wanted to make himself believe that this would be the last time.

Without a single word they drifted off into sleep.


	4. One More Night

**A/N I know it's taken me a long time to finish this and I am sorry I just didn't know what to write. Luckily mcw1979 gave some prompts that sparked an idea for this final chapter. I include Graham in this chapter so let's pretend he didn't die and that he's still sheriff. Hope you guys enjoy this and thank you to all who have read this story. I never would have thought it would get as many views as it did. I hope it is worth the wait. Enjoy.**

One More Night

After that night one Ruby and Killian were on good terms. Every now and then they would meet up while Emma was spending the day with Regina and Henry. They would meet in their room or on his ship. Ruby still felt like less to him.

One night while working late at the diner, a man came in and ordered some coffee. He was decently attractive but he was also the sheriff. Sheriff Graham was Emma's, and Regina's, old fling. She never understood why they gave him up.

She served him some coffee and asked, "How was your day sheriff?"

He replied, "Like any other day Ruby." He continued to drink his coffee and she cleaned up. He looked up at her, "what are you doing later tonight?"

Without thinking what he was implying she replied, "I'm off in 20 minutes, after that I don't really have anything planned." Killian, Emma, and Henry were having a movie night.

"Do you want to go out after work to the Rabbit Hole for a drink?"

She thought about it for a minute. Would she be betraying Killian by doing this? Then realized she didn't care, if Killian could have someone else then so could she. "Sure, I'd love to."

As soon as she clocked out she went to get ready then her and Graham left to the bar. They walked into the dimly lit building, there was music playing and people having a good time. They had a few drinks and talked about work and their lives thus far, Ruby excluding anything about Killian, of course. Graham then asked her if she'd like to dance with him. Ruby had enough drinks to take him up on his offer so she accepted.

They went amongst the small crowd of people and began swaying to the beat. Their bodies moving together in sync, front to back. Graham curled his hand over her stomach keeping her close. The whole room was a blur and had mixed smells of alcohol and people, but even so Ruby picked up the scent of spiced rum and ocean salt. Killian was here.

Her head was spinning so she stopped dancing, "I'm going to go to the bathroom" she said to Graham, then walked straight to the women's room.

Once she got in she felt like she couldn't breathe. She stared at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a tight red dress and her hair was slightly wavy. She walked over to the door to lock it but someone came in, "umm excuse me I was—" she stopped herself and looked up at the person who came in. There he was, there was Killian Jones in all his glory.

He stepped all the way in and locked the door behind him. He looked her up and down, "so, love, what do you think you're doing here, dressed like that, and not with me."

She stared blankly and thought about what to say to him, "I, I, I can't just be waiting around for you all day." She knew exactly what to say but the words weren't coming out, "you and Emma are always together, I have, I have no one, I just wanted to feel wanted by someone."

"You are wanted Ruby," he said to her. "And you do have someone, you have me."

Anger bubbled up inside her, how could he say that to her. They both knew he wasn't hers, not totally. This had to end she couldn't take it anymore, she had to do what was best for herself. "We're done." Her voice was quiet.

"What?" he sounded confused and hurt.

"I said we're done Hook!" raising her voice at him. She needed to be angry at him to make it easier to leave him.

He just stared at her silently. He didn't want this relationship between them to be over, he really did care about her. The only way he could show it were through his actions so he did what he knew best, "will that man be able to make your body quiver," he ran his hook softly up her arm, "like I can, love?" Not letting her respond he continued. "I can make you scream, I know every inch of your body, and I know what you like. You can't leave me." He got close to her ear so he could whisper into it, "I want you Ruby, just as much as you want me."

She shivered at every word he said. Her body grew with need, she tried to fight it but she couldn't. She did want him, but this had to be the last time. She thought to herself _one more night_.

Ruby pushed him against the door, tangled her fingers in his hair and began to kiss him with a desperate need. Killian returned the same need in his kiss while moving his hand to the small of her back. In one swift motion, Ruby was off her feet and in his arms. He walked her towards the sink and set her down on it.

"Are you ready for me?" he said while he slid his hand up her dress. He smiled wickedly at the discovery that she wasn't wearing panties, "gods love, you're soaked," he pushed his finger in and out of her, causing a moan to escape from her lips. "And it's all for me," he pulled out his fingers and licked her off of his fingers.

Ruby bit her lip at the sight, she wrapped her legs around Killian to pull him close, "just fuck me already, pirate," and then she frantically began undoing his jeans.

He chuckled, "as you wish, love." He positioned himself and pulled her forward causing his rock hard erection to penetrate her. Ruby almost screamed at the intrusion. Killian began to fuck her agonizingly slow. Ruby didn't like that, slow meant passion, she wanted as little emotion as possible.

Ruby slapped him across the face, "I said fuck me pirate!"

Killian was beginning to lose his patience, he wanted to win her back but she wasn't letting him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and said, "I make the rules tonight, love."

Luckily for Ruby, it was near wolf times and she was able to push him away. "Fine then, I'm leaving," she walked towards the door, "goodbye Hook."

He gave in and decided to give her what she asked for. He grabbed her arm, "not so fast, love," he bent her over the sink, "let's just hope you can handle being fucked by Captain Hook."

Fear and adrenaline spiked within her. She knew she could handle it but the excitement she felt was like no other.

Killian grabbed a fistful of her hair and rammed into her from behind. She screamed, this position caused him to go deep inside her. He continued at a fast pace, carrying on the same amount of force with each thrust.

Pleasure flowed through her body, she had never felt like this while they had sex. Ruby found her release once, twice, three times, she lost. She was absolutely spent but Killian kept on going, using her till he was done. When he got closer to his release, Killian raked his nails and hook down ruby's porcelain skin. His hook drew blood. She winced in pain.

Killian pulled out of her and grabbed her by her hair again and lowered her down to his throbbing erection, "Finish. Me. Off." It was a demand not a question.

Ruby was never the submissive type. In an effort to tease him she just sucked only the tip. He forced her head down on his length and he came down her throat. She pulled away from him.

He buttoned his jeans and tried to help Ruby up but she slapped his hand away no matter how much she enjoyed it she reminded herself, _one more night_. "This was the last time Hook."

Killian looked pained. He wanted to apologize he wanted to say something to make her want to stay but this is what she wanted. Maybe it was best for both of them, "one last kiss?" he asked.

Ruby nodded.

Killian knelt down to her, "goodbye Ruby," he kissed her lips softly and she kissed back. He walked to the door and left.

"Goodbye Killian."


End file.
